equivalent exchange
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: What happens when TheTruth relized exsactly how much the Elrics got off? Now its sent it daugters to take care of it, not good at summy'spride!edXenvy alXwrath RR OcXOc sorry for all stupid things this site does to the storyI will fix all bugs
1. Prolung

The Truth was not happy-not happy at all. Those two Elric brothers had gotten away without making equivalent exchange; time and time again it had tried to make things equal-to no avail. Now it was time for his daughters' to decide-he had tried not letting them see, however-both boys were alive, and any moment the eldest (if he had half a brain) would realize that while still in his own body; the gate and his way home were both inside him still. He couldn't let him get back to the human body-he had gone to all possible futures and poked around with all possible pasts- no matter what he did, the armor lived, turned back into a human, and they were both happy-whilst Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, and Sloth-the ones he allowed to live for the purpose to be happy were miserable. Hoenhim. That was were his troubles always began-Hoenhim of light, The one that made him feel pity enough to bend the rules for Envy, The one who had toyed with his eldest daughter's, his first lover's heart, The one who had indirectly killed said daughter, and the one that destroyed the original rules of equivalent exchange and formed his own

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return; to obtain something of equal value must be lost." That was what Hoenhim said…but it was, much, much, much more complicated than that-once alchemy was preformed nothing was ever truly the same unless all forms of the opposite alchemy were preformed on it. This being the philosophers stone-to kill millions of people you have no care for you to bring up to five you love. The only way to bring a perfect human transmutation was to sacrifice almost the exact same thing you lost. That boy could regain something as trivial as his body if he sacrificed the body of a ten year old boy. But it was a simple body, heck, if the boy sacrificed a fourteen year old then that's the aged body he would get-the memories might be a little bit harder to get but doable. The mother-there was the care factor to think about, they would have to sacrifice a woman roughly around the same age as her and even then that boy's leg or arm might be taken for the memories, easily replaced for the limb of another alchemist. He had lost his eldest and his lover to the rotten children, could he deal with losing his other.

"Father-we've figured it out-we can carry out the punishment of that horrid little boy…if what we saw is true then it should be easy to give him total equivalence of everything he has done and lost- I have no doubts that he will agree and after all one trade of un-equivalence for all the equivalence reasserted, genus no? We do say so myself. So father am I allowed to go and deliver our punishment?" The Truth still didn't want his daughters dead but he supposed if had any problems they would come back to him in the gate. "So we can go?" she asked him, breaking him out of his revere. He nodded and the gate opened. She jumped threw-his only daughter on the other side of the gate.

"If anything happens to them then the Elric brothers will have one MAD truth the next time they use alchemy.


	2. New LeaderNew Plan

The girl stepped out of The Gate, her strange multicolored hair doing nothing to make her blend in.

"O.K now where are we" She murmured to herself. Suddenly in a more cross voice she said

"Don't ask yourself-we obviously have no clue" The girl rolled her eyes and said

"Not like we can ask for directions-ya know" She then growled at herself.

"Just follow my lead" a new voice said

"Oh no if you have a plan it's bound to be terrible" She said in the cruel voice then

"BE NICE"-the first girl's voice. The girl humphed and walked right into the open throng of people. Obviously she was seen instantly-Her hair had 3 layers to it. A hot pink bob, a black waist length throng of knaps, and soft to the touch multicolored ankle length spikes. Her semi fancy dress hit her knee and was made of pink and black rags, one sleeve was whole, the other was the sleeve of a different top, an orange chocker settled on her neck, and to top it all off she had one pink boot and one green high heal. She had no clue that she was right outside southern military building.

Roy Mustang was enjoying his first day as Furor (sp). He unfortunately chose that exact moment to look out his window and see the little girl. Needless to say he was worried that anyone with that kind of look might be crazy enough to unconsciously hurt one of the citizens. He quickly marched out to meet the child and ask her the whereabouts of her guardian; she looked about 11 at the most. He quickly decided that the easiest way to get to her was by jumping threw the window and so did just that.

"Who are you?" The Flame Alchemist asked the girl. She stayed silent for a few moments then said in a bright chipper voice that she hadn't used yet

"Hello there can you help me, I'm trying to find a place called (an/ I can't remember exactly witch place the city is) Central; you see my sister is waiting for me there…if your wondering why I look like a circus troupe its because she has a sick sense of humor-she stole my clothes and did a number on my hair but I just have to make it over there and then she'll turn me back to normal." After that she just blinked twice.

"Er…O.K. I'll give you the directions and if you don't mind a military outfit I can give you some clothes." Roy said politely

"Oh-Are you sure your boss won't get upset?" She asked him in the same voice, Roy grinned

"Not at all-I am the boss, the Furor" The girl nodded her understanding and in about an hour she was on the train to Central with the bob part of her hair tucked firmly under a state military hat and her odd dress in a bag that nicely complemented the jacket and long skirt that was over her pants.

"Well that was a waste of time" The harsh voice was back and in a slightly mocking tone she added "You forgot the way there or somethin'?" "I was trying to get some normal clothes-we didn't exactly look like everyone else" The girl said to herself in the third voice, she shrugged and endured the ride in silence-except for the occasional spats about politics or fashion.

After a few tries to find the right church the girl was in the underground city. As she stepped into the ball room she whistled twice. If he was here and not dead already, he would come. After an hour she saw an exact copy of her, down to the outfit, come out and scrunchitise (sp) her carefully

"What is my name?" It asked her in her own voice.

"William Elric, Son to our mother and sister Dante and Hoeinhim Elric." She answered without batting an eye it appeared that she had chosen the second-harsh voice to speak. The girl across from her smiled, almost relived.

"I'm amazed dear old daddy let you go" He told the girl whilst changing back into Envy. He looked like he should have been dead; his once palm-tree like hair was down and matted in incurable tangles, it was an unhealthy shade of brown and it took him almost a full five minutes to transform.

"And I'm amazed your not dead" She countered cruelly. Envy smirked at her tiredly.

"What brings my old half sisters Eh?"

"Do you still want revenge on Hoeinhim?" Envy sighed

"You know I do-but in this condition…I would never be able to get threw The Gate to the new dimension he has chosen to hide in after faking his death like that in the place called Germany." Envy fell to the floor; his form shimmered slightly-back to the original look of Hoenhim's son.

"What of the rest?" The girl asked.

"Wrath went into The Gate with his mum; Lust killed, Greed killed, Sloth evaporated, Gluttony's in-"

"Wait what happened to Sloth?" The girl snapped up

"Evaporated" Envy clarified. The girl suddenly went to the floor and drew an alchemy circle. She tried a transmutation for an extremely long time and after a bit girl sighed.

"Good I needed to make sure I could do that" She murmured as the rain fell in the room. Water molecules started gathering up to form the human body of Sloth…mind you she, if possible looked even worse than Envy, her body was still watery and the only thing with color on her was her Ouroboros mark. "The Now for the rest." She said opening up The Gate without Alchemy. The eyes all opened up and the shadow hands went and grabbed her. They were about to pull her in when she snapped her fingers-turning the arms hugging her into a boiling substance. They pulled back with howls of pain. "Fetch me my clock!" She proclaimed. The hands grudgingly got the item, whilst avoiding her as to not get burned again.

It was actually a very lovely clock-with hands for the second, minute, hour, and year.

"Now we must wait" She said holing the clock lovingly.

"For what?" Envy asked

"For the exact moment that you bought his spineless little brother, sister and Pride won't come back but you will all remember everything." That being said that waited for about two hours before Envy finally perked up

"Two minutes-I bring him in two minutes." The girl smiled and waited the two minutes-on the exact second, she clicked the watch stopper. Everything stopped. Roy Mustang and Rita Hawkeye face centimeters away from each other stopped. In a different dimension Edward Elric stopped chasing Alphonce Elric because he called him short by accident. The girl was able to move. She calmly touched the year hand witch to had stopped moving. She turned it backwards once, twice, thrice, and then she unclicked the stopper. The world moved backwards. And Envy burst threw the door; He stopped short seeing the military outfit first but once his eyes saw the clock he knew who it was.

"Where's Dante kid-I've got some news for her so maybe she'll leave me alone" Envy asked his memories not quite catching up.

"Put him away-I need to talk to you with all the other Homunculi around." Envy's eyes widened for a moment till he smirked-his memories finally coming back.

"I see" He said locking Al in a random closet. Wrath-whom didn't have his memories as per being in the gate and not threw it, came in a moment later screaming for Sloth.

"Mommy, Mommy, Where's Mommy-you have to bring her back with the stone!!!"

"Oh Hush Baby" The girl said using a different, kinder voice "I'll bring your Mommy back right now. She declared drawing a transmutation circle and making it rain in the room. Sloth stood still watery "Oh dear-looks like we're going to need some red stones" She said while taking a bag out of her bag. This was filled with red stones. After eating 35 Sloth looked and felt fine.

"Lust-can you help Lust-My Lust…What happened to my Lust?" Gluttony begged. Again The Gate opened and after a few more stupid hands got burned they came back out with the requested person.

"No-I was dead and happy- LET ME DIE!!" Lust screamed against the hands pushing her out.

"If you die then so does he" The girl said in her harsh voice pointing at Gluttony-whom by now was clawing past Envy to get to Lust. Lust sighed unhappily

"Curse me for having a heart" She Murmured while stepping out of the gate and counting out 35 red stones.

"Y-your back Lust-My Lust." Gluttony yelped while attaching himself to her.

"Glut-sweetie I wanted to die-I'm suicidal." If Gluttony understood her he didn't care.

"So listen up-New Leader New Plan" The girl said with a smirk.

Within 15 minutes everybody in the room knew what to do


	3. Al's back

Edward Elric was slow getting to the palace-maybe from the extreme case of De-sha-vu. The sense that something was going to go horribly wrong and that he would end up in a place called "Germany". But he arrived lately enough for the girl to get rid of Rose. He opened the doors-not with the same vigor as before, but cautiously. He was surprised to find that instead of Rose dancing-as the feeling had suggested; there was a young girl of 16, what was more she wasn't dancing…she was sitting on the stairs as if she was waiting for a very late person. Her dress had been changed to a large pink corseted gothic style dress with orange streaks down the sides to match the orange day-glow spider chocker and pink and orange hair ribbons. Her bob was under a sunhat and the rest of her hair was in two pigtails-hence the ribbons. Her dress slightly messed up under her from it being sat on incorrectly. Her head tilted slightly on her hand, her elbow was lying in her lap. Her face itself had a would be bored expression on it-she _would_ look bored if it weren't for the unnaturally large, perky and alert mismatched eyes. She saw Ed and stranger got stranger. She waved. She then popped-yes _popped_ up from her sitting place.  
"You must be the _famed_ Full-Metal-Alchemist." She said in a bright voice-the first voice she had used. She giggled then continued-seaming oblivious to Ed's stunned face. "Oh we've been watching you for some time now, let's see you're called Full-Metal because…" Here she scratched her head as if thinking of the last answer to a test. "Oh" a gleeful expression-as if she had figured it out "I know-Is it because you walk around with _this_?" On the word 'this' Envy stepped out with a struggling Alphonse.

"Brother-brother- please, HELP ME!!" The suit of armor pleaded. The Homunculi holding him of course had no intention of letting go of the poor boy.

"What do you want?!" Ed demanded. The girl smiled.

"Oh it's not what _I _want…so much as what both you want and" At this point she paused to allow Envy to open the door with his unoccupied hand-revealing the four other homunculi. "What they want" She finished. Then after some thought and a giggle she added "Also what you would be willing to do for your _dear brother_." At this her voice changed to the second one full of Malice, She laughed-a cruel, harsh sound. Ed was shaking from anger, but then registered her words.

"W-what do you mean Dante?" He demanded-even though this girl looked nothing like the Dante he remembered from the future version of this day. Apparently the name didn't sit well with the girl.

"I'm not Dante-and you know it…In fact you indirectly killed her." The girl shouted-anger grazing her features, it was replaced by a recognition like look almost instantly. "Our mother, and sister-We in _equivalent exchange _tried to take your brother and mother, it didn't work-you got them back, then you ruthlessly shoved aside your mother-the one you sacrificed your brother for." At this-almost on cue Sloth sniffled. "Then your surrogate mother did the same to her child-she had shortened her life and made it impossible to have children-and gave him back!" She faked appalled, Wrath hugged Sloth closer-this too was on cue. Now I'm offering a chance to get your brother, and mother and you flatly refuse to even listen to my offer" at this she changed voices again-a soft shy voice she hadn't used before, then she sniffled. "Oh well-he won't listen-Lust won't you complete the exchange?" Ed's brain went on malfunction as he saw Lust put her fingernail just far enough to the right of Al's seal that it wouldn't damage it. She stabbed him-Al screamed from fear-Lust _knew _where his blood seal was.

"WAIT" Ed screamed as Lust moved her nail toward his seal.

"Are you ready to listen to reason?" The girl asked Ed nodded mutely. Music started from nowhere. She held out her hand with a 'dance with me to hear the deal' look on her face. Ed groaned once and started dancing with her. She started singing

"_We admit that our dear sister was a nasty_

_They didn't kid when they said she was a btch_

_But you find that down the ways-we have none of mum's ways_

_Repulsive behavior was then affixed-true prayers_

_And we fortunately know a little secret, No, it's a talent that we always had possessed _

_And we feel like-please don't laugh-using it on behalf of you miserable, lonely or depressed_" At this point she stopped dancing and said "Though admitingly pathetic" A giggle-the tempo increased and she started dancing again

"_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_That one screaming for his Lust-san" _she gestured to Gluttony on this

"_And he needs his mommy back" _here she looked pointedly at Wrath

"_So did we help them?-Yes shortie. _Here Ed had to restrain himself from killing the woman

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to us asking to spare a loved one or two_

_And we help them…Yes we do_

_Now with you it would be twice-someone wouldn't pay the price_

_And I feel bad for them, but hey that's how it goes"_ at this part her voice again turned malicious.

"_Yes there was that one complaint_

_But you can see I've been a saint"_ She gestured to the entirety of them now

"_To you poor unfortunate souls"._ She stopped singing now to look at Edward-though the music was still going "Now for the sixteen years you've been human-you will be a homunculi. Also for the years that you rejected Wrath and Envy as your brother's you will make it up for them-and Alphonse would have his aged body and memories back"

"But If I 'm a homunculi-I can't do alchemy.

"True" She said, "but you'll brother will have his body back" then in the malicious voice-"Life's full of tough decisions-isn't it?"

"And what about after the sixteen years?" He asked.

"Do as you wish-In fact just because I'm kind If you manage to go three months without eating the 147 red stones needed to turn something into a full Homunculi I'll even turn you human again and let you free-Do we have a deal?" She asked pulling a document and paper from nowhere

"Why do I have-"

"Because of smart alack's that say 'you didn't get it in writing'"

"I'm not sure about this" Ed said while looking at the paper in his hands. This must have been the wrong thing to say because she started singing again angrily

"_GO AHEAD" _she shoved the paper in his face

"_You poor unfortunate soul_

_Sign the scroll _

_Make your choice" _she accidentally knocked him down with fury

"_I'm a very busy woman _

_And I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_FOR HIS LIFE" _She pointed at Al-a guilt trip

"_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad_

_But true_

_If you want to cross a bride dear boy_

_You've got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp or take a breath and _

_GO AHEAD AND SIGN THE SCROLL_

Wrath and Envy your new brother boys" She whispered to them

"_THE BOSS IS ON A ROLLLLLLL_

_YOU _

_POOR" _Ed made up his mind

"_UNFORTUNATE" _"Brother NO!!" AL screamed

"_SOULLLLLLLLLL" _Edward signed his life away.

The girl was laughing manically as she took the paper. She gave it the once over and The Gate appeared "Wrath" She called.

The boy was shaking behind Sloth but walked up to the now open Gate-the eyes inside staring at him with a burning and intense Hatred.

"NO, NO, NO, NO" Wrath shouted running behind Sloth again. The girl rolled her eyes and whispered something to him. Still shaking he went inside The Gate.

* * *

15 minutes later Wrath returned with a black, unmoving, limp, blue-eyed shadow creature in his arms.

"Your watch" The girl requested. Ed gave her the desired object; she threw it into the armor…Wrath dumped in the creature he was holding and proceeded to draw a large and complicated transmutation circle. The-Gate didn't leave this whole time. The girl then clapped her hands and preformed alchemy. A scream ripped threw the air-coming from the suit of armor. The light faded and the suit of armor lay unmoving in the middle of the circle.

"WHAT DID YOU F DO TO MY F YOU MOTHER F B WHY I OUGT TO-" Ed's rant was cut short due to the groan coming from the armor. "Al?" Edward asked. The armor got up with some difficulty and stayed perfectly still. Then

POP

The head hit the ceiling, and the hand that hit it then grabbed the side of the armor, another hand copied, and out of the armor next came the blue eyed brunette known to only those who had seem him before his twelfth birthday…as Alphonse Elric.

* * *

Now I haven't done this to any of my stories yet-but if you don't like it just tell me, review please-the reason I'm doing this chapter is because I like writing this 


End file.
